


Prince of the Goblins

by Sunel0



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Liam is Stiles' younger brother, M/M, Theo was not taken back from Jareth, mentioned Jareth King of the Goblins, mentioned baby Liam Dunbar, stolen children, the usual Labyrinth moral code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunel0/pseuds/Sunel0
Summary: Theo was bored. Growing up being considered something like a Prince of the Goblins did that to a person. Labyrinth was boring as hell if you knew how it worked, and Theo had managed to see every corner of it by the time he was thirteen.So when he saw how pretty this new guy who offered his little brother to Jareth was, he jumped at the offer to deal with the situation.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Steo Spooktober





	Prince of the Goblins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pan_dora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/gifts).



> Steospooktober Bingo square Masked
> 
> Present for @msmischief101 (pan_dora on AO3), betaed by @impractical-matters

Theo stood on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. He was bored. Growing up being considered something like a Prince of the Goblins did that to a person. The King’s apathy and melancholy rubbed off easily on a young perceptive child, one whose sister didn’t deem it necessary to actually get him back from the Labyrinth. And apparently, he got lucky that the King decided he wanted to try to have some company and leave Theo as is, not turn him into a goblin or something.

And even having spent just sixteen years here, Theo kind of understood why Jareth was like that. Labyrinth was boring as hell if you knew how it worked, and Theo had managed to see every corner of it by the time he was thirteen. Theo couldn’t imagine living here as long as the King did.

So when he saw how pretty this new guy who offered his little brother to Jareth was, he jumped at the offer to deal with the situation. He had seen it done enough times to know the steps.

Baby Liam was now asleep back in Theo’s rooms under some goblins’ supervision (watching him toddle around the place raised some questions about how Theo himself managed to survive for that long), and Theo was here waiting for the guy – Stiles – to show up to the ball.

Theo hated balls. Why the Labyrinth was designed to involve this part was beyond him.

Everything was so loud and flashy, these fake puppet people laughing and drinking, the music close to deafening – all of it made his head hurt. 

Theo sipped from his glass, fixing his mask that slid down slightly. It was a black mask of some sort of a wolf-monster, and it was a bit too heavy, but at least he didn’t have to hold it, unlike Jareth with his “classic” one.

The costume was also impossibly uncomfortable, heavy, and hot with its black fur elements.

Theo knew that Stiles was supposed to be in a red costume with a cloak and a hood but without a mask, so he should be fairly easy to spot.

However, he didn’t seem to be in any hurry to show up. Theo let out an exasperated sigh. He felt surprisingly restless.

Someone collided into him, giggling drunkenly, making him scrunch up his face in disgust and retreat to the other side of the balcony just to get away. But when he turned to look at the huge doors of the hall again, he noticed a bright deep red flash of color disappearing behind a column in his peripheral vision.

Theo dropped his glass, not caring about the shards of glass crashing to the floor, and almost ran down the stairs, rudely pushing away the people around him just to get down faster.

But despite all his rushing, when he reached the first floor, he couldn’t find any trace of that flash of red anywhere. He did his best to look calm and relaxed, as if he was lazily enjoying the constantly spinning world of a ball around him, taking another glass, and going over to watch the hall from the side. A couple of people tried to coax him into dancing, but he dodged all of them.

There was precisely one person he was going to dance with tonight.

But Stiles seemed to have disappeared.

God this mask was heavy.

After what felt like hours of circling the room uselessly, when Theo was already contemplating asking the orchestra to stop the music, he finally spotted Stiles. He was actively trying to get away from a couple who was definitely harassing him, so Theo took it upon himself to intervene. He was almost a prince here, after all.

Gesturing for the musicians to make the music slower, he slid to the Stiles’ side, offering him a hand.

“May I request the pleasure of a dance?” Theo smiled his most charming smile.

He could tell that Stiles was about to snap at him until their eyes met, and Stiles recognized him instantly. He took the offered hand, eyes not leaving Theo’s, while he led them onto the dance floor, putting one hand on Stiles’ waist. Stiles’ hand immediately landed on Theo’s shoulder, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, the cogs turning frantically behind those gorgeous honey-brown eyes.

He was trying to place Theo. Every time before when they met Theo was more of a dream for him, and the mask didn’t help. Theo fixed the silver clasp holding Stiles’ cloak together, tugged the side of the hood so it would lie just so, and took Stiles’ free hand into his, lifting them up.

He smiled, pushing Stiles a bit, making him move, glide with the music.

“See something you like?”

That snapped Stiles out of his trance.

“Not yet, but I sure do hope to see my brother soon enough,” he returned the smile with a lot more venom in it.

Theo let out a low laugh, turning them around.

“If you like him so much, why did you offer him to the King?”

Stiles squinted at him, turning them the opposite way, taking over control.

“We all make mistakes sometimes. At least I’m trying to fix mine, unlike whoever left you here.”

Somehow, Stiles managed to discover just the right buttons without even trying.

Theo’s smile wavered but didn’t falter completely, becoming sharp instead.

He got into the whole thing hoping for a challenge, something to entertain him for a bit.

And Stiles was absolutely everything Theo could have hoped for.

He turned them back the way he wanted. He was not letting someone control him.

He was a prince.

“What makes you think I’m not the King?”

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a king? You’re a princeling at best,” Stiles’ eyebrow shot up, his expression mocking.

Theo smiled even sharper.

He would pay him back later, he could still change the rest of the Labyrinth for Stiles a bit.

“Well, I still have your brother, so maybe you should consider being a bit more polite.” They moved slowly around the floor, people trying their hardest not to run into them, forming a bubble around them.

Stiles’ whole face changed in an instant, eyes piercing.

“Where is he?” He clutched Theo’s hand a bit tighter than was comfortable, but Theo was pleased. He got a reaction he wanted from Stiles. And his angry face was even prettier than all the others Theo had seen so far.

He leaned in, completely destroying whatever little personal space Stiles still had. “You have to find him,” he whispered, his lips almost touching Stiles’ ear. Theo found the goosebumps on Stiles’ neck absolutely delightful.

The music changed.

Even more people moved onto the dance floor, creating total chaos.

Theo let go of Stiles, smirking.

Dissolving into the crowd right before his eyes.

He went back to his balcony, looking down, almost giggling from the giddy feeling bubbling up inside him at the sight of Stiles spinning around on the dance floor with wild eyes.

Looking for Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and comment if you are up to it:3 You can find me on tumblr [under the same name](https://sunel0.tumblr.com):3  
> [Also a moodboard and the post with this fic on tumblr](https://sunel0.tumblr.com/post/630965026711339008/steo-labyrinth-au-for-steo-spooktober-bingo) if you'd like to reblog it:3


End file.
